No Need For DOA
by Unholy Preacher
Summary: DoA characters set in the Tenchi Muyo series
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters and umm...environment/situation...is not mine. They belong to their respective owners, which   
again is not me.  
  
author's note: I suck at these kinds of fluffy, slightly humourous (not!) type stories. But I really wanted to get this idea  
out there, so that some other better authors will consider writing in the context of this idea. And then I'll have something  
to read Yippee! Also, if you're familiar with Tenchi in Tokyo, you'll notice that this is not how the story really goes, but it's   
my fan fic so I can do whatever I want : P  
Anyway...on with the story.  
  
  
Jann Lee walked around the lake outside his home. Breathing in the crisp country morning air. It certainly was beautiful here,  
thought the solemn young man. He'd really miss this place alot.   
  
Just as he was caught up in his thinking, he didn't notice someone quietly sneak up behind him until the person had him  
in a tight embrace from behind, whispering in his ear. "Mmm...isn't this romantic? Just the two of us alone watching the  
beautiful morning sun together."  
  
Jann Lee turned around a bit startled, though he already knew who it was the moment he felt her body pressed up against  
him. "Christie! What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. You're usually not an early-riser yourself." The white-haired young woman responded  
with a sly wink to him.  
  
"Oh yeah, funny you should say that because there's a reason why I'm up so early." Jann Lee paused to consider his   
words carefully. "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you..."  
  
"Yes?" Christie looked into his eyes expectantly. She thought, could he be finally be sharing his true feelings for me?  
Jann Lee noticed the gleam in her eye and hesitated a bit, he was quite aware of her interest in him and was afraid that  
his last sentence had lead her on. He once again paused to consider his words carefully, but their little moment together  
was interrupted when they sensed someone else present.  
  
"What, may I ask, do you think you're doing Christie?" Kasumi questioned heatedly. The redhead was glaring at her rival.  
For months now they had been fighting for the young man's affection, carefully monitoring one another's actions.   
  
Christie grinned at her, a plan formulating in her mind to upset the prissy young princess. "If you must know Kasumi, Jann  
was just confessing his true love for me. He didn't want to tell you just yet 'cause it might upset you, but since your here  
already I may as well break it to you." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
Meanwhile Jann Lee's face had a look of absolute shock. "M-Miss Kasumi, I didn't say that, Christie's just kidding around."  
He then turned to the woman beside him angrily. "Christie stop making stuff up, I never said anything to you yet."  
  
"Oh why deny it Jann, you'll only hurt her more if you delay telling her the truth." She said cooly.  
  
Kasumi's face, by now, was turning red from anger. "Arrghh, stop lying Christie! Jann would never say that to you because  
he loves me!!!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Christie was prepairing to charge an energy blast towards the princess.  
  
"Oh boy..." Jann Lee said under his breath as he prepaired for the inevitable fight between the two, which usually ended   
with him experiencing pain. Horrible pain.  
  
"Asaka! Kamadake!" Suddenly two huge log-like figures appeared behind the redheaded princess.  
  
"You two stop it now!!!" Jann Lee shouted desperately.  
  
Fortunately for him, his grandfather had come down from the shrine and toward the disturbance. "If you two stopped  
bickering for a second, Jann Lee has something important to discuss with you." Gen-fu stepped between the two young  
women.   
  
Kasumi and Christie both slowly calmed down upon hearing what the old man said. "What?" They chimed in at the same   
time.  
  
"Why don't we finish this during breakfast, Ayane is usually done preparing it around this time." With that, Gen-fu  
started for the house with Jann Lee and the two women following behind.  
  
At the dining room, Jann; Gen-fu; Ayane; Kasumi; and Christie were sitting around the table. They were joined by  
Hitomi and Tina, the family's two resident Galaxy Police officers.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Helena walked in after coming out of her lab with Ryo-ohki trailing behind her. "So," Helena started as she sat down,  
"what's going on in here? Why are you all so quiet?"  
  
"Lord Jann Lee has something important to tell all of us." Kasumi stated.  
  
"What is it?" Helena inquired.  
  
Before Jann Lee could answer, his father staggered into the room.  
  
"Brad Wong," Gen-fu called out to his son-in-law, "come here, you need to hear this too."  
  
Brad suddenly drops to the floor crosslegged. "What's up?"  
  
"What do you want for breakfast sir?" Ayane asked.  
  
"Some sake..." the older gentleman slurred.  
  
"Dad! You know you can't have that for breakfast." Jann Lee repremanded his father. "And you were out drinking last  
night."  
  
Brad Wong just turned his head not hearing his son.  
  
Jann Lee sighed and thought about what he was gonna say next. "Anyway, what I want to tell you all is that I'm   
leaving for Tokyo later today."  
  
"What!!!!" The girls all exclaimed in unison.  
  
"But...but Jann...why are you going? What are we supposed to do...?" Kasumi asked, nearing tears.  
  
Gen-fu decided to answer the former question. "A colleague of mine called the other day and asked if Jann Lee would  
like to live in Tokyo to help him take care of the shrine there."  
  
"And I accepted." Jann Lee finished.  
  
"But Jann, what about us? You can't just leave us!!" Christie screamed, visibly upset that the boy she loved was   
leaving. She calmed down a bit and lowered her voice to try to reason with him. "Jann, why don't you just stay here?  
What's there in Tokyo anyway?"  
  
"I'm sorry Christie...all of you. It's just that this is something I have to do. I've lived here all my life, and I think it's time  
that I start seeing other places." Jann Lee reasoned.  
  
"Well, if Lord Jann Lee wants to go to Tokyo then we shouldn't stop him from living his dream." Kasumi added,   
hoping that this show of selflessness would be looked on favorably by him. "Jann, it saddens me that you won't be  
near me anymore but I won't stop you from doing what you feel you must."  
  
"Thank you for understanding Kasumi." Jann Lee smiled at her.  
  
"You'll still visit us often though, right?" Tina asked cheerfully.  
  
"Of course I will Tina" he responded, "as often as possible."  
  
"Well that's better than nothing I guess" Tina's more serious partner added, "good luck in Tokyo Jann Lee."  
  
"Thank you Hitomi." The young man then turned to the girl beside him who was trying to hide her tears. "Christie?"  
  
She then turned towards him and hugged him tightly, burrowing her face in his shoulders. "Please come visit as   
often as possible."  
  
"Like I said, I'll come over as often as possible, I promise." He tried to comfort her. "It won't be so bad Christie."  
  
Brad Wong suddenly woke up from his stupor. "Ayane, where's my sake?"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Jann Lee stuggled past the crowded halls of his new school. He tried, desperately to locate where his classroom was,  
while at the same time trying to avoid bumping into the other students in the hallways. All this, and while trying to make  
it before the bell rings.  
  
Finally he found the room and went inside. He greeted the teacher and introduced himself.  
  
"Ah yes, Mr. Jann Lee, I've been expecting you." Said a rather mousy looking old woman. "Take a seat over in that row  
those are empty."  
  
Jann Lee complied with his new teacher and sat on one of the seats in the designated row. He placed his book bag   
down and proceeded to make himself comfortable.  
  
"Hey, you're new here aren't you? I haven't seen you around before."  
  
Jann Lee turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a very pretty young girl in the standard school uniform.  
"Uh, yeah, I just got transfered here."  
  
"My name's Lei-fang." The girl introduced herself. She didn't ask him for his name but he knew that question came with  
that statement. And besides introducing himself was the polite thing to do.  
  
"I'm Jann Lee."  
  
"Well Jann Lee, I'm pretty sure that we'll be meeting more of each other more often." Lei-fang said to him, a bright smile  
beeming in her face.  
  
author's note: And I'll end it here. I hope it wasn't as painful for you to read it as it was for me to write it. But like I said  
I just wanted to get this idea out. This is really just like an experiment type thing.   
  
Considering that only five people read my other doa story (and to whom I all thank btw). I know I'm just sh*tting   
myself by assuming that people actually read this thing through, let alone want to review it. But if you've read it to here   
this far, then you deserve the right to review it, flame it, or whatever you want. AND as an added incentive, you can   
guess which doa character represents who in the Tenchi Muyo universe. Not that I didn't make bleeding obvious, hehe.  
And if you want me too, I'll remove it and have it stricken from existance. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was another boring day at the Masaki household. Now that Jann Lee wasn't around, the girls didn't seem to have the energy to do anything anymore.  
  
Kasumi, Tina, and Hitomi were sitting around the couch watching American professional wrestling on T.V.  
  
"Really Tina, I don't know why you like watching these things." Kasumi sounded bored a she tried to get the remote control from the ditzy blonde's hands.   
  
"What are you talking about Kasumi? This show is the best. It's not easy doing those moves you know." Tina responded trying to defend her show.  
  
"Get a clue Tina," Hitomi interjected, "haven't you figured it out already that that thing is fake?"  
  
"Yes, it's faker than Christie's bouncing breasts." Kasumi added, making sure her voice was loud enough to reach upstairs to Christie's room.  
  
The remark of course did not go unnoticed by Christie who phased out of her room, pissed. "Oh yeah, what about your bouncing breast huh, princess?"  
  
Brad Wong could be heard shouting in the dining room. "I drink to breasts," and gulped down a bottle of sake.  
  
"I'll have you know that Itagaki has reduced by breast size during the last couple of games in the DOA series." Kasumi said matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulder and turning her head away from the space pirate.   
  
"Uh, who's Itagaki?" A confused Tina asked.  
  
"Shut up Tina!" The girl screamed at her in unison.  
  
"And professional wrestling is fake." Christie added.  
  
Tina then bursts into tears. "Why are you all so mean to me? My fighting style isn't fake."  
  
"Sure it is," continued Christie, "but not as fake as… 'Mugen Tenshin' style ninjutsu."  
  
Kasumi raised an eye brow at her and snickered. "You mean your breast don't you?"  
  
"I drink to breasts." Brad Wong shouted and proceeded to drink another bottle of sake again.  
  
"That's it princess; I've had it with you and your attitude!" Christie charged up her energy. "Let's settle this once and for all."  
  
"Hayabusa, Hayate." Kasumi called to her gardians and two log-like figures suddenly appeared to protect her.  
  
Just then, Ayane walked in from the kitchen with Ryo-ohki in her arms. "Uh, Kasumi, what happened to Asaka and Kamadake?"  
  
"Myah Myah? The cabbit added.  
  
Kasumi glowered at her little sister, annoyed at the question. "I fired them!"  
  
"Geez, lighten up Kasumi." Ayane shrunk back.  
  
Before a single blast of energy could be fired though, Helena came in announcing her new invention. "I have a new invention."  
  
"I drink to breasts." Brad Wong.  
  
"I realize that tension have been high in this house since Jann Lee left." Helena continued. "That's why I invented this." Helena pulls out something that looks like a Karaoke machine. "I will soothe the tension with my beautiful voice."  
  
"And how's that gonna help again?" A skeptical Christie questioned.  
  
"Oh sorry," said Helena, running to her lab and returning quickly. "I mean…this."  
She pulls out a star-shaped thing from behind her back.  
  
"And how's that gonna help again?" A skeptical Christie questioned.  
  
"Ah-ha…it may look like just an ordinary weird star-shaped thingie," explained Helena, "but it's not."  
  
"No???" The girls spoke out in unison.  
  
"No, it's an inter-dimensional portal that leads directly to Jann Lee's room in Tokyo."  
  
"Helena you're a genius!" The girls spoke out in unison.  
  
"I know." Helena stated nonchalantly. "Not to mention beautiful and talented."  
  
Brad Wong walks in. "Hey Helena, where's your Karaoke machine? I wanna sing that Chumbawumba song."  
  
author's note: I know, Lame. ::prepares to be burned at the stake:: 


	3. Chapter 3

Jann Lee stumbled out of bed. His apartment was a little cramped, but he didn't mind. At least now, he could live a normal life. No more women who can phase in and out of walls or have strange alien guardians. Now, he was just like every other kid in Tokyo. But wanting a normal life wasn't his reason for leaving really. It was the constant pressures that the girls had placed on him everyday. They wanted him to choose, but he just couldn't. Choosing one of them would mean hurting the rest and he just couldn't handle that responsibility yet. The heart is a delicate thing; one which he had not much experience in handling. And he cared too much for each of the girls to want to break theirs. Maybe running away and making them wait was a selfish thing to do. But he needed this time off in Tokyo.  
  
He went to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. It was during these times that he missed the girls, especially Ayane. Back at home, when he would get ready for school, Ayane was usually up already, preparing a wonderful breakfast for him and everyone else in the house. In the few days he was here, all the things he tried to cook didn't turn out the way he wanted to.   
  
After looking around, he decided to cook something easy, like frying some eggs. Minutes later, Jann Lee looked at his plate with hesitation. He couldn't even fry an egg properly. He really did wish Ayane was here.   
  
"Jann Lee." Ayane called out from beneath his yet unmade sheets.   
  
He looked around his apartment. "Jeez, I'm even starting to hear her voice."   
  
He went back to his breakfast and was about to take a bite, when a hand knocked away the food.  
  
"Don't eat that Jann." He turned around and saw Ayane carrying something. "Here I brought you some breakfast."  
  
"Whaa...Ayane, how'd you get here?"   
  
Before the young girl could answer, he saw the others coming behind her.  
  
"What are you all doing here?"  
  
"I missed you Jann." Christie flew past the others and hugged him.  
  
"Stop it Christie." He looked toward the others. "How did you all get here anyway?"  
  
"Through an inter-dimensional portal I built." Helena proclaimed proudly. "It leads directly from the house to here. Ingenious isn't it?"  
  
"A what!" Jann Lee said, still struggling from Christie's grasp. "Helena how could you?"  
  
"Well it's all quite simple really. If you have the time I'd be glad to explain the mechanics of it to you."  
  
"Forget it." He sighed.  
  
"Christie! Lord Jann can't breathe with your synthetic breast in his face." Kasumi vehemently mocked the white haired assassin; having had quite enough with her show of affection.  
  
Christie turned to her angrily. "Oh shut up Kasumi."  
  
  
After finishing the breakfast Ayane had made for him, Jann Lee quickly took off for school. For the most part, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. That is until school was over. Jann Lee was with a few friends, not really listening to what they were saying when Lei-fang came up to him. His friends went ahead, while he stopped to talk to the young girl. They then started walking together, just making small talk along the way. As they neared his building however, Jann saw that Christie and Kasumi were waiting for him.   
  
He turned his head away from their direction and tried to cover Lei-fang before they noticed. He realized it was too late when he heard them shout his name from his apartment. Then taking Lei-fang's arms he began running with her away from the two women.   
  
"I thought your apartment was over there Jann?" Lei-fang was a bit puzzled.  
  
"It is, but I just thought that we could walk for a little while longer."  
  
"That sounds great, there's a place I know where we could get some ice-cream, let's go there." Lei-fang answered happily.  
  
Jann Lee however was still worried about Christie and Kasumi. Though he reasoned in his head that he was worried what they might do to his companion, he was also afraid that he had hurt them when they saw him walking with Lei-fang. His guilt did not make him want to face them at that moment. He cursed himself silently for being careless; he should have known that they'd be there waiting for him.  
  
As they walked on, they passed the shrine that he worked in and decided to look around. It was empty and quiet. Leaves quietly rustled along the floors. Jann Lee almost felt compelled to grab a broom and begin to sweep them.   
  
"I work here you know." He said, his eyes tracing the flow of the leaves; it reminded him of home.  
  
"I heard that you work in a shrine; is this your family's?"  
  
"No, ours is out in the country. My grandfather looks after it."  
  
"Really, did you work there too?"  
  
"Yeah, my grandfather sort of raised me to look after it."  
  
"It must be very beautiful there." Lei-fang said, not looking at him, and walked into the center of the floor. Leaves began to circle her as she began to extend her arms and flow with them.   
  
"What are you doing?" Jann Lee asked, genuinely curious.   
  
"T'ai Chi Quan…I've been learning for a few months now." She continued with her movements expertly. "What about you Jann Lee, do you know any martial arts discipline?"  
  
"My grandfather teaches me a few things, but I usually just learn moves from watching Bruce Lee films." He said with a slight laugh, trying to downplay his actual knowledge of it.  
  
"It's not the same." She extended her hand to him. "Here let me show you."  
  
"You're not gonna flip me over the floor will you?" He jested and smiled.  
  
Lei-fang took his hand and led him to the center among the leaves. "Just follow me and do what I do."  
  
Jann Lee did as he was told and mimicked her flowing movements. He also took this as a chance to look at her closer. He thought she was very beautiful; pretty face and a perfectly proportioned body. And above all else, she was a normal girl compared to the other women in his life.  
  
He snapped out of his thought and saw that she was smiling at him. She had caught him staring at her. Jann Lee immediately cast his eyes down, out of habit. He continued following her movements by looking at her slight shadow. It seemed mystical to him.  
  
"Why don't we go for that ice-cream now."  
  
He looked up at the sound of her voice. "Yes, I'd like that."  
  
author's note: please continue reviewing and thank you to the ones who have. 


End file.
